Edwin McAffee
Edwin McAffee was a prominent homeopathic physician based in Mount Carroll, Illinois. McAffee enters the Shimer narrative in several different capacities, including as a member of the Board of Examiners for the spring 1862 semester, and as the husband of alum Lillian McAffee. McAffee was born in Towanda, PA, and began his medical studies there as an apprentice of local homeopath Leonard Pratt. He subsequently attended Hahnemann Medical College, obtaining his MD in 1855. His first wife was Achsa Belding, but after her death in 1875, he married Lillian Seymour (of the classes of 1871 and 1875). McAffee practiced for many years in Mount Carroll, and served in 1871 as the president of the Illinois State Homœopathic Medical Society. Later, both he and Lillian moved to Kramer, Indiana, where he served as director of the Hotel Mudlavia, a mineral springs spa. He died c. 1905, of osteosarcoma. Shimer connections *Husband of alum Lillian McAffee *Brother-in-law of alum Viola McAffee *Student of Leonard Pratt, the father of alum Edwin Pratt Mentioned *in "Homeopathy in Illinois", Thomas Lindsley Bradford, in ''History of Homœopathy and its Institutions in America, 1905: *:Dr. Edwin M. McAffee graduated from the Homœopathic Medical College of Pennsylvania in 1855, and located in Mount Carroll. He was a student of Dr. Leonard Pratt and an examining surgeon in the army, pension examiner, and examiner for many insurance companies. Profiled *in "Deaths", JAMA 46:23, p. 1782 *:Edwin M. McAffee, M.D. Hahnemann Medical College, Philadelphia, 1855; Philadelphia Medical College, 1855; formerly of Clinton, Iowa, and for several years physician in charge at Mudlavia, Ind., died in a hospital in Chicago, May 27, from osteosarcoma, after an illness of nearly three years, aged 73. *in Cleave's Biographical Cyclopædia of Homœopathic Physicians and Surgeons, Egbert Cleave, 1873: *:McAFFEE, EDWIN M., M. D., of Mount Carroll, Ills., was born at Towanda, Pa., July 7th, 1832. After terminating his scholastic education in his native town, he entered the office of Dr. Leonard Pratt, of Towanda, in 1851, for the purpose of reading medicine, and preparing himself for a University course. He afterwards matriculated in the Homœopathic Medical College of Pennsylvania and having observed the usual curriculum he obtained his degree of M. D. in 1855. *:After graduating, he removed to the West, took up his abode at Mount Carroll, Ills., and opened an office for the practice of homœopathic medicine and surgery. There he has resided for the past eighteen years, earnestly and faithfully devoting the talents with which he is gifted, to the advancement of the good cause, finding his reward in his own conscience, and in the large and lucrative practice which his well known ability has earned for him amongst all classes of his fellowtownsmen. *:A staunch believer in the doctrines of homœopathy, and a zealous advocate of its principles, he has identified himself with every genuine endeavor calculated to advance its interests. He was elected President of the Illinois State Homœopathic Medical Society in 1871. Category:Physicians Category:Seminarians from Bradford County, PA